Legend of Zelda:A Story of Its Own
by GDL
Summary: A girl's dream about LOZ,only with her friends in it.What will happen in this epic adventure of love,drama,humor,and fear?Big time on humor.We'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda:Story of Its Own**

Disclaimer:I do not own LOZ or any of the characters in this story. Cept myself.I don't own the triforce of spirit either. I saw it in someone's story and thought it was an awesome idea. So don't kill me for using it.;;

'blah'thoughts

"blah"talking

(blah)author's notes

blahactions

Summary:A girl's dream about LOZ,only with her friends in it.What will happen in this epic adventure of love,drama,humor,and fear?Big time on humor.

We'll just have to find out.

**Prolouge**

A young boy,age 15,two girls age 13. A ruler of demons.The chosen ones,forseen by the 3 godedesses of the land now called Hyrule.

"They will figure out their new destinies soon enough",said the godess of wisdom.

The other two nodded and the 3 dissapeared,knowing their powers would be passed on in due time.

The power of the leaders,now passed on to soon to be leaders and heros. Courage.Wisdom.Power.A whole new story to unfold.

**Chapter 1**

The young destined boy,was caught in a nightmare. A nightmare of fate.The suddenly...

_**WHAM!**_

"What the hell !",he yelled.

" Shut up.This is cali.",the blue and black fairy declaired."Ok..where am I,and why are you a fairy!",he started freaking out.

"Because this is the land of Hyrule. The earth's new land after a thousand years.",Cali explained.

He just became wide eyed and said nothing. He was deffinantly freaked. Cali whacked him in the head and broke him out of his zombified state.

"Ow.Thanks,he said rubbing his head.

"No prob."

"Uh...where am I going anyway?Why are you here?",he asked franticly.

"You're going to the path to find the spirit of the forest. From there you search the path of your destiny.",Cali declaired.

"Um..ok.Let's just go with that.",he agreed.

'...Why me? Of course I'd have the crappy luck of getting Cali as a fairy,and be stuck going on an adventure.Oh well.'

They walked the land of the forest he was in and got to a blocked off path.

"First you must get a sword and sheild.Wheeeee pointy object!",Cali yelled in a hyper happy voice.

The boy just stared at her and ran off to get the 2 items. Once he crawled through the hole he had to go stealth or he'd be squished by some big ass rocks.

He walked in and that almost happened to him.

"Holy shi-!",he yelled and ran to the wall.

The rest of the time he was cautious and reached the sword. He grabbed it from the treasure chest and did the same to get out.

He then went and bought a sheild from the shop.

He passed by the blocked off path that wasn't blocked off anymore. The spirit of the forest was The Great Deku Tree's protector,and also his apprentice.

"Ah young Trev. Thou hasth come to me at last",The deku tree declaired in a wise voice.

"I knew you'd come one day.My name is Payal.A.K.A. Papaya to my friends.Also known as the Spirit of The Forest which you've been searching for.",Payal introduced herself.

"Thou shall soon take my place once my time has passed.",The deku tree added.

"A curse was put on The Great Deku Tree. He's dieing and there's nothing we can do about it.",payal told and then asked,"but that's not why you're here is it?".  
"Not really...",trev whispered.

"Didn't think so!You're here for the jewl of the forest!Which I can give you right now!You have to go see the princess. She'll tell you what to do from there. Bye Trevor!And good luck!",she yelled.

"Thanks!",he replied.

He walked off.

"Wait...no enemies to fight?No dungeon?Notta?",he yelled.

"Oh stop complaining!",Cali yelled back.

He walked farther and killed some deku scrubs along the way. Eventually he came upon a castle of light over the horizon. Somehow the mystery boy knew that was his path.He searched and found a way past the security,and found a way into the castle. The was the next path into his quest of destiny

So how did you like it?Good?Bad?This is my first time writing a story like this,and remember it's a dream,so that's why Link is replaced by my b/f Trev.xP Once I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

GDL: growl I want reviews!

Shadow:Maybe if you made yourself more known people will read it.

GDL:SCREW THAT!JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

Shadow:Beware. She's on pms!

GreenDayLover19 does not own The Legend of Zelda. She doesn't own any of the characters in it,or her friends. She just owns herself.

GDL:And Trevor as a wonderful boyfriend!

**Chapter 2:Princess of Destiny**

Trevor,along with his fairy Cali,made it passed the gaurds to the outside of the castle. He had to push some boxes to get inside the crevace that lead him inside the castle.

"Oh come on,do I have to?",trev complained.

"Put those so called "muscles" to good use and stop complaining!",Cali yelled.

(a/n:He SAYS he has muscles. But we don't know if that's true or not xP)

He was able to push them ontop of each other with ease and crawled through the opening into the castle.He passed by the new set of gaurds easily and came upon a beautiful garden with a few windows. Peering through one was a girl,who appeared to be the princess.She turned around,feeling their presence. Now that she was looking at him,he could make our her appearance. She looked to be 5' 1". Instead of having long blonde hair and blue eyes like princess Zelda, she had chocolate eyes and long,dark brown wavy hair.

"Y-you made it passed the gaurds...wait.TREVOR!",she yelled out of surprise.

"That's my name.Who are you?",he asked.

"Cat you nimrod!Cat,princess of life."

"Do you have the gem of the forest?",Cat asked.

Trev held it up,the light from the outside making it shimmer.

"Good.That's one of the keys to keep him,"she pointed to the tall man with black hair,"away from the golden items."

She asked,"WIll you help me keep him from it?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Thankyou. Hurry before the gaurds find you. Follow Stacy out so there won't be any trouble."

He did as she told him and was on back on track. He had to help Cat protect this new world..whatever it was.

Before he left on his way,Cat gave him a letter to give to the gate guy before Death Mountain,and Stacy had taught him a song.

He was then on his way to get the next gem.

**Chapter 3:Spirit of Fire;Second Gem**

The volcanoe is where he had to go next...wait...a VOLCANOE!

" Knowing that place,I bet I know who is the spirit of fire,but I wont give it away",Cali declaired.

"Um...whatever. Am I actually gonna fight something this time?",Trev asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe",she yelled in a hyper happy voice.

(a/n:that's Cali for ya)

"Well I guess I'll find out.",he said with a sigh.

He started to trek up the very high mountain

:A Few hours Later:

"pant pant pantHow much farther?",he asked.

"We're here you nimrod!",Cali yelled.

:...oh Yay!",Trev yelled happily.

Cali just shook her head and flew in,Trev follwing close behind.

The gorons blocked the path that they were trying to take.

"The fire spirit has been captured by dodongos. To get the gem you seek,you must save her from the dodongos.",the lead goron declaired.

"WHOOHOO!Finally I get to be the crap out of some enemies!",trev cheered and pumped his fist in the air.

He marched on with confidence to the dodongo's cavern. A bit too much confidence.

"Why are you so confident about this? You could be killed,"Cali yelled,"and if I know Cat,she wouldn't be too happy about that.

"I'll be careful,but I know Ocarina of Time by heart,and that's basically what this place is! So I should be fine,"he yelled.

Cali sighed and the continued on.

:Inside Dodongo Cavern:

"Oh crud.The gorons forgot to give me the wristband thing that allows me to pick up bombflowers. Looks like I have to go back.",Trev declaired and ran out of dodongo's cavern. He ran up the long mountain back to the goron place. He found a gold ocarina in his pocket and played Saria's song. Darunia danced crazily and gave him the power bracelt. He then ran for his life back to the cavern. He threw a bombflower into the pit of lava and made a pathway that he could walk across without getting burned or anything.After getting through the first roojm,he crossed paths with a few dodongos. He threw a bomb into each of their mouths and they were delt with,.He crossed through some puzzle rooms and got to a mini boss. He fought the 2 lizard...things..with his sword and made them both fall to their death into the pit of lava below.He got a bomb bag that can hold up to 10 bombs.Eventually he got to the boss.

"Boss. Dun dun dun.Prolly a big one of the "dodongo" things.",Cali declaired.

The boss dodongo appeared in a puff of smoke,his snarl sounding like a boom of thunder,and its teeth looking like a thousand of brand new butcher knives. Trevor was pretty amazed by it,but it didn't keep him from doing what he needed to do. He threw a bomb into the monster's mouth,hurting it slightly and paralyzing it long enough to slash it with his sword. He did the same thing 3 times.The boss blowing up into a million pieces,and making a huge ball of flames,turning into ashes.Trev walked into the light that took him out of the cavern. Who appeared next to him was the spirit of fire.

"Of course the person who saves my ass is Trev.",she remarked.

"Who are you?",Trev asked.

"IT'S FALLON YOU DUMBASS!",Fallon yelled.

"Oh...sorry. n-n;;...so where's the gem?",Trev asked.

She pulled a jewl out of her pocket that looked like a bombflower."You waaaaaaaant it?",she asked.

Trev nodded.

"You reaaaaaaally want it?"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN THING!",he snapped.

Fallon nodded and handed it to him.

"Here. now I'm outta here. Good luck on your quest.",she declaired and went poof,now no where in sight.

"Two down,one to go",trev stated.

**Yay!I finished 2 chappies! I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and REVIEW! Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

GDL:YAY I GOT REVIEWS!

**Alya'the'hyper:Yep,first review. And cool,go me.:P**

**Trev:MUHAHAHAHA**

Since shadow is sleeping,and Angelic went ba-poof,The ever loved Shad shall do the disclaimer!

Shad: GreenDayLover19 doesnt own The Legend of Zelda. She doesn't own any of the characters either. Cept trev as her b/f,and herself.

GDL:Thankyou Shad. Now on with the chappie!

'blah'-thoughts

"blah"-speaking

blah -actions

Chapter 4:Spirit of Water...In a Fish!

Trevor knew where he had to go next. He had to go to Zora's Domain. "Fish,just great.",he declaired with bitterness.

"Maybe they're really nice people. Hey,you never know.",Cali suggested.

(a/n:Cali would rant farther and farther about that in r/l...x-x)

They walked up the pretty aqua marine colored walls that gleamed from the water reflecting off them.

"ooooo pwetty!",Cali declaired in a kiddish voice.

"And WHY are you my fairy again?",he asked.

"BECAUSE I AM!",she yelled angerly.

He was annoyed now and went off to the diving game.He dove down to the bottom to recheive what was there and swam back up before the timer went out.

"You won!",the zora declaired.  
Trev got a scale as his prize. He dove down again through a hole and ended up in Hylia Lake.There was a mysterious bottle with a letter in it. He once again dove down and got it.It was a cry for help from the spirit of water.He swam back through and went to the king of zoras.In a whisper he told cali,"Omg..he's so frikkin' fat!".

"yeah he is..",Cali agreed.

They woke up the king and gave him the letter.

"You must go and save him! The fate of this land is at stake!",he declaired.

Trev nodded and walked behind him to the mysterious lake.

The only thing there was a huge fish.

"Oh my god!You've GOT to be kidding me!",Trev yelled.

"Apparently not",Cali declaired.

"Ew...I gotta go into that thing?Dude,that's not right!",he yelled.

"Oh stop complaining and just go in!",Cali yelled.

He reluctantly walked into the mouth of the fish named Jabu-Jabu.

"I can't believe I'm fighting inside of a fish.",he moaned.

"IT SMELLS LIKE HELL!",she declaired.

"How can you smell?You don't even have a nose!",trev joked.

"I do,you just can't see it.",she declaired.

He rolled his eyes and walked on through the nasty insides of jabu-jabu. He killed some jelly fish and shark type enemies along the way with the bombarang he found.

"The enemies are getting old fast.",trev said flatly.

He walked through puzzle rooms and such to the third room until...  
"WHAT THE FUCK!DAN! Why do YOU have to be the spirit of water!"trev yells.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

GDL:And now since I'm not lazy I shall finish chappie 4!

Shad:blah blah blah she owns nothing not even LOZ

GDL:..twevie

Shad:..cept trev as a b/f rolls eyes

GDL:ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 4 Part 2!**

_Where we left off last time:"WHAT THE FUCK!DAN!Why are YOU the spirit of water?",trev yelled_

"Because I'm special enough to be. So deal with it bitch.",Dan spat.

"Oh come on!We have to work together this time,so atleast act civilized!",trev begged.

Dan just scoffed and followed trev to the next room.

"You have to stand there",trev explained,"and I go to the next room"

"HEY!DON'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU BASTARD!",Dan yelled after him,but trev was already gone.

Trev was already in the new room and dan was left behind,for the moment.He did the puzzles and then made a portal back to dan,cuz he needed him to get any further through the fish dungeon.He grabbed dan and teleported back into where he was. They traveled on to the mini boss,that took the gem of water.Trev defeated it easily by hitting the boss in the butt many times with his new bombarang and continued on.Dan wouldn't leave because the gem fell of the side of the platform,so he chased after it.Trev sighed and continued on. He was a few rooms from the boss He was quite happy about that. A few enemies,boss key,and he was on his way.

"To the boss!",he cheered and marched on.

:Boss room:

The boss came out of the floor. It was a huge jelly fish. Large electric tentacles,silver and blue color.Its tentacles threatening to shock trev at any moment.

"What the hell is that!",he yelled.

"A big jellyfish that wants to kill you.",Cali declaired.

"YAY!",Dan yelled from somewhere unknown.

"I noticed",trev said flatly.

He hit the tentacles with his bombarang and when it fell to the ground he slashed the squid/jellyfish thing with his sword.He continued the process many times until he defeated it,making it explode into jellyfish/squid guts and juice,everywhere in the room. He stepped into the light that would take him out of the fish,but was stopped by Dan.

"Took you long enough. Seemed that I waited for an eternity",Dan spat.

They both dissapeared out of the fish.

Dan was infront of Trev.

He said with a sigh,"Well I guess since you saved me I should give you this. The gem of water.",Dan said,reluctantlygiving him the gem.

"Thanks dan. See you again eventually.",Trev said leaving.

'Now to Cat',he thought.

**Chapter 5:Castle Disaster;Travel 7 Years Through Time**

He ran off to thecastel to reuninte with the girl he loves,but no one was there. The castle gates opened with a large ear piercing screech.A snow white horse galloped out from the open castle way. On the back was...it was Cat!She screwed his name and threw something into the moat.By the time he saw it they were gone, and in its place was the figure that Cat was spying on before.

"Where did the horse go?",the man yelled in a loud,boming, evil voice.

Trev didn't respond.

"TELL ME NOW!",the man demanded.

Trev only unsheethed his sword and tried to slash the guy.He instead got slashed himself and was lying on the ground.

"Heh. FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU FAIL TO COMPREHEND THE POWER OF MALGORIA!",the guy yelled.

The guy just made an evil laugh at trev lying on the ground and road off into the distance.Trev was a bit shaken but eventually just shook it off and dove into the moat to grab what Cat threw into it. It was the ocarina of time!

'_I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you,though I stayed as long as I could.The best I could do was enthrust you with the Ocarina of Time and get the triforce before him. This is the song that is played to open the door of time. -plays the song of time- Fairwell trev...good luck,my love.'_

Her voice eventually faded away. He stared into space with a daydreamy sad look on his face and then ran off to the temple of time.

:Temple of Time:

He put the gems into their rightful spots on the alter and their essences fushed together. He played the song of time,making the large door creak open. Inside was none other than the awesome,all powerful, Master Sword, or Sword of Time.

"Of course I'd get the master sword. I'm awesome enough to pull it.", Trev declaired.

"Ego problems!",Cali yelled.

"What's wrong with an ego!",trev yelled back.

"Duh. You're too high of yourself.",Cali scoffed.

Trev rolled his eyes and pulled the sword.

"Thanks for helping me get the triforce!MWAHAHAHAHA!",Malgoria yelled evily.

**Aaaaaaaaaand that's the end of another good 1 and 1/2 chappie!yay for not being lazy for once!Hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**Hopefully I can finish writing it,cuz..I'm sorta getting bored with the writing part. I'm on the water temple..maybe that's why.Well hope you enjoy!**


	5. Discontinue for now

I know I'm not supposed to put author's notes as chapters...but...

I'm sorry to dissapoint you guys...

but...

tears of a thousand angels

I lost the book with the rough draft of the story!T-T

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry.

I'll have to continue the story once I find it.


	6. Chapter 6

GDL:HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY SONG! I FOUND MEH STORY! n-n

Anya(shad fused with angelic. Shadow went poof ):oh great she's on a happy streak.

GDL:I found it while I was cleaning.I'm moving into my bro's room.HAPPEH.

Anya:well since she's reaaaaally happeh. I'll do the disclaimer.

GreenDayLover19 does not own the legend of zelda and never will. if she did...well her and cali would prolly cause enternal chaos.

GDL:NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPPIE YAY!

**Chapter 6:7 Years Later**

Trev finally came to from a sleep that seemed like an eternity.

"Dude...look at yourself...",cali said staring.

Trev did as cali said. She was staring at him.

"woah...so this is what I'm gonna look like when I'm 22...", he said astonished.

"Cat would fall for 'eye candy'",Cali mumbled

(a/n:Eye candy is what cali calls guys who she thinks are hott,but doesn't want to admit they're hott)

"I have a feeling that means you think I'm hott.",trev guessed.

Cali rolled her eyes,and before she could say anything,someone showed up.

"I was wondering when you'd show up.",the girl said.

"Who are you?",Trev asked.

"My name's Shreya. I am the sage of light.I am here to show you the way. Your destiny is to find the other sages. Ganondorf found the triforce and made it separate.Basically now the world is a living hell-", she was cut off.

"OH MY GOD SHREYA CURSED!",Cali squeaked.

Shreya just rolled her eyes.

"You need to help the other sages find their ways back here. I'll be waiting.", Shreya declared and dissapeared.

Trev walked out of the room to where the alter was. Someone showed up out of the darkness.

"Hello Hero of Time. My name is Sheik(I couldn't think of anything more original.) Your journey consists of traveling through deep dark woods, hiking to the top of a firey mountain, down to the deep depths of a lake,into a sandy desert, and finding your way through they shadows. Just wait. We may meet again.",and with that Sheilk threw a deku nut, and dissapeared. Trev was just silent, and went outside.

"Ok...lotsa re-deads..MUST RUN!",Trev yelled and ran for his life. He was then free from the graveyard of zombies. He ran across the field and ended up in The Lost Woods.


	7. Chapter 7

GDL:I'm gonna post 2 chappies tonight yay!

Ayna:yay...not.

GDL doesnt own the legend of zelda and never will. ok!OK

GDL:..wow she's testy tonight. anyway,on with the chappie!

**Chapter 7:Forest Temple**

Trevor had gotten the hookshot from the graveyard and hooked it to the branch that he'd have to walk across to get into the dungeon. As he walked across he thought, 'I'm glad Cat's not here. She's terrified of heights without something to keep her from falling.She'd be screaming her head off.' He then walked through the entrance that lead into the dark,weird,spooky dungeon full of poes.

(a/n:YAY POES!)

He saw 4 poes fly around 4 flames. They dissapeared to different parts of the dungeon taking the flames with them. Trev knew what that meant. To get to the boss, he had to destroy the poes.

He went into the first few rooms, destroyed some enemies, and got some keys along the way. Eventually, he made it to the the mini-boss. Which were to stalfos.(a.n:I think that's what they're called.)He dodged the moves they coped, slashed them enough times to beat them. Trev then got a new bow and arrow as a prize. He continued on to the next room, which held the first poe, which was blue. Trev shot the poe with 3 arrows and it died. The blue flame in the first room glowed bright.

Trev did the same as before, traveled through some puzzles and rooms, adn made it to the room with the second poe.He shot the clone and it wen tpoff, he then shot the orange poe enough to destroy it.

"2 down, 2 to go.", Trev stated.

He went through a few more rooms, did whatever was needed, ande nded up in the room with the green poe's puzzle, that had a time limit.It took him 4 tries, but he finally got it correct. The green poe showed up, and he did the same to it as the others.

"And now to the ugly purple poe that separates into 4!", Trev cheered, knowing he'd soom be out of that retched dungeon.

They walked further into the dungeon and ended up at a cooridor.

"Wow. That's one effed up cooridor.",Cali declared.

Trev agreed.They shot the switch making the second effed up cooridor not effed up anymore.

(a/n:I dont own the idea of the effed up cooridor. I couldn't think of anything,so I borrowed the idea from the story "Idiots In Hyrule". so give credit to that author,even though in that story its beeped up cooridor)

He got the thing,that I think is a key,and went on to the last part before the last room til the boss. It also contained the last poe. It was the ever so hated purple one. It split into 4, and he found the one that was real. How? It spun in a circle.Trev shot it with an arrow,then it split again.He looked for the one that spun,and shot that one too.

"Wow this is getting old fast..",Trev mumbled.

He did the last thing for the last 2 times and finally beat it.

Trev sighed in releif.The torch gleamed and the elevator came up.

"ooooooo pwetty fire.",Cali said staring at the fire.

Trev just rolled his eyes.

They went down the elevator and ended up in the last room before the boss. Trev solved the puzzle and got the boss key.(or nightmare key.depending on the game)

"And once again I,Trev King of Awesomeness,(a/n:don't ask)has made it to another boss, and I soon will have saved all the sages!",Trev declared triumphantly.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO THE BOSS!",Cali yelled.

Trev mumbled death threats about cali under his breath and walked inot the middle of the art museum type room. He thought it was peaceful, but was very very wrong, as shadow malgorbia came out of one of the pictures.

"well this is gonna be interesting..",Trev declared.

Trev took out his bow,since he sorta knew the boss.When it came out of the painting riding to the next one, he shot it with an arrow. He did the same thing about 5 times, destroying the horse.Now was for the second part of the battle.(a/n:which reminds me of tennis.Just with swords and energy balls instead of rackets and tennis balls)Shadow mal sent a ball of energy flying right at him, and trev hit it back easily.This went back and forth for a few times and hit shadow mal.

The horse came back and shadow mal started flying through pictures again. Trev shot him down like before and got him back to his formal state. The same tennis like thing happened again and shadow mal was defeated. The real malgorbia cam eand destroyed shadow mal completely."HA!That was only a puppet!Just wait til' you face me!",Mall yelled, and his voice dissapeared. Trev walked into the light, and this time Trev was taken to the chamber of sages.The forest sage was payal a.k.a Papaya.\

"Thanks for saving me. I give you this medalian to add my power to your own.", Payal declared.

Trev took it and walked out.

'One down 4 to go',Trev thought.


End file.
